1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to high frequency connectors and, more particularly, to a high frequency connector comprising two modules that can be easily manufactured and promptly assembled. The two modules of the disclosed high frequency connector can maneuverably connect with each other according to a required direction of signal transmission, so that a competent transmissive connection can be achieved when the two modules are assembled, and thus preventing generation of noise. The volume of each of the modules is precisely designed so that the high frequency connector facilitates reduction in power loss when being implemented for the purpose of signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A presently developed high frequency connector for the purpose of signal transmission is typically constructed by assembling a first module 10 and a second module 20 (referring to FIGS. 1 through 3). The first module 10 (referring to FIG. 1) comprises a connecting element 101 having a through hole 102 at a predetermined position thereon for receiving a hollow connecting tube 103. The connecting tube 103 has a threaded section 104 formed at the outer periphery thereof. The connecting element 101 and the connecting tube 103 are fastened together by making the connecting peripheries welded or wedged. The second module 20 (referring to FIG. 2) comprises a connecting element 201 having a through hole 202 at a predetermined position thereon for receiving a hollow connecting tube 203. Similarly, the connecting element 201 and the connecting tube 203 are fastened together by making the connecting peripheries welded or wedged. To combine the two modules 10 and 20, referring to FIGS. 3 and 3A, a C-shaped retaining ring 205 is coupled with an annular groove 2041 on the combining section 204 extending from the second module 20. Further, a needle 206 jutting out from the second module 20 is received by a recess of a needle 105 inserted at the corresponding end of the first module 10 so that insulators 106 therein can be connected mutually. After the two modules 10, 20 are assembled for the purpose of signal transmission, the needles 105, 206 therein get connected mutually. At this time, the line contact between the two modules is liable to have intermittent interruptions due to external forces, which consequently leads to signal interference resulting in the generation of noise. Further, since the C-shaped retaining ring 205 assembled on the second module 20 is of a flat form, it is liable to have elastic fatigue after a period of use. Consequently, the combination between the two modules 10, 20 may become loosened and fail to bear relatively higher torsion force.